Out of the Light
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: Most people think that light is strictly goodness and dark is bad, but light is brutally, horribly honest. Darkness hides the things that need to be hidden. This, Rowan Corrinsdottir is about to learn.


**Hello dear readers :) I'm back from the dead! Yes, finally. I own only my OCs and the plot, marvel owns the rest. Well on to the story! **

* * *

"_Mother, no!" screeches the small child standing at the bedside of a ghostly pale woman._

_"My dear beautiful little Rowan, I love you, but now I must leave you." says the woman. _

_The little girl, Rowan, starts crying. "Mother's friend is going to take care of you now darling, I-I love you Rowan." and the woman's eyes closed forever._

Rowan snapped awake. That dream again; the same one that had plagued her every night for at least a week. She brought her hand to her cheek and it came back wet from tears. Sighing, she slipped out of bed.

"Milady, are you well?" asked her maid, Liv.

"Yes, thank you. Did I wake you up?" asked Rowan.

"It is fine, Milady, I was already awake." Liv went on "If you don't mind me asking, is it the same dream?" she asked tentatively.

"Every time" replied Rowan grimly.

"Maybe, if you do not mind me saying, you should ask her majesty Queen Frigga. She might be able to help" suggested Liv.

"Allfather no!" Rowan exclaimed "I do not want her to think me a whining child."

"What about Prince Loki?" Liv tried again.

"No," Rowan said, slightly less sure."Loki would poke fun more like than not"

"You should try,Milady. You have been having those dreams for more than a month now."

Rowan sighed "Liv, will you just please go run my bath?"

"Yes ma'am", Liv nodded and walked into the adjoining washroom that was connected to Rowan's bedroom.

After a few minutes of sitting on her bed and reading part of her latest choice of reading, Liv came in.

"The bath is drawn and I laid out your soft blue day dress to wear today. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you,"

"Goodbye," Liv curtsied and walked out.

Rowan walked into the white tiled, high ceilinged washroom. She slipped out of her light green nightgown and slipped into the warm, nice smelling, bath tub. She washed her tan, small body and brown hair with soap that smelled like flowers. After she washed all of it off she let her mind wander.

For the first time since the dreams started again, Rowan let her mind wander to that one horrific day years ago.

_The day had started just like a normal day, 6 year old Rowan wanted to go pick some flowers with her mommy but they had other things to do, or so her mommy had said. Rowan hadn't fought it because she could always tell when her mommy was worried about something. She had asked her nurse ,Nue, if they could go pick some flowers for her. Nue got a weird look on her face and changed the subject. A crashing sound came from the kitchens got up and ran to the door but her nurse caught her before she got there. "Stay here, stay here Rowan. It's okay stay here." Nue folded Rowan in her arms. She picked Rowan up and ran into the closet and got behind all of the clothes and cowered. They heard a scream from the hallway by Rowan's_ _room and heard it be cut short. While this was going on Nue was whispering reassuring things in her ear and stroking her hair. They both heard shouting in a different language, a coarse voice that scratched at the vocal cords. Rowan looked under the door and saw a huge blue foot. After an hour of complete terror sitting in the dark closet a maid opened there closet door. "They are gone" she said "but Lady Idony is not well." Nue had scooped up Rowan and sprinted to Rowan's mother's_ _adjoining quarters. The first thing Rowan saw was her mother's body lying in bed with a gaping bloody hole in one side._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that shook her from her horrendous daydream.

"Milady, it's time for breakfast," Liv said through the door.

Rowan quickly jumped out off the bathtub and dried off. She slipped on her undergarments and put on the beautiful blue dress on.

Liv came in "Would you like me to do your hair?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you,"

Liv brushed her hair out and did it in an intricate braid that started at the left side of her head and fell to her right ribcage.

"Goodbye Liv, I will see you later this evening." Rowan took off in a sprint to the dining hall where her companions were. She always sprinted; it made her feel freer than her life was. The wanderers of the halls in the mornings knew this very well, or learned quickly.

"Get out of the way!" yelled an old woman to a boy who obviously was one of those who had to learn. The boy was very small and looked like a deer caught in headlights as Rowan tried to stop but collided with him head on.

"Milady I'm so sorry, it was entirely my fault. I'm so sorry." the boy started rambling thinking of the tales he had heard of where servants had done much less than he were turned into a rabbit.

Rowan got up and dusted herself off. "It's fine." Rowan dismissed "I am sorry for running into you. It is okay. I will not turn you into a rabbit, nor will Prince Thor, nor will lady Eira or anyone for that matter, goodbye." She took off again.

"That girl's going to get hurt herself or someoneelse one day",said the old lady helping the young man up.

"Allfather I'm late" Rowan said to herself as the guards opened up the doors to the breakfast room.

"Rowan, you almost made us think that you were not coming!" boomed Thor.

"I trampled a poor servant boy." Rowan said.

"One might think you mean to run into these poor souls, is that your plan? Take out one servant a month?" teased Fandral.

Rowan rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to Sif and Hogun.

"You might consider stopping your sprints through the halls," suggested Eira, who was sitting across from Rowan popping grapes in her mouth.

The small blonde was a daughter of one of Odin's advisors. She had come to know Thor, Loki, and Rowan (for that was when the warriors three and Lady Sif had not yet come to court yet) through Frigga, who had wanted a young girl as a companion for Rowan. Eira had shared a tutor since they were both 9 years old, before and she had shared Thor and Loki's tutor, but they were starting to learn fighting skills. What the queen did not know was that Thor and Loki taught her everything they learned; Loki teaching her bits and pieces of magic,and Thor (and occasionally Loki) taught her fighting.

"Volstagg, if you keep on eating like a pig somebody might suspect you are one." everybody laughed and looked at the voice it came from. Loki walked in and sat next to Eira.

Rowan started eating. "Pass the bacon, Loki" she called.

"Here", said a voice behind her that made her jump.

"Loki!" Rowan screeched, hitting him lightly on the arm "Must you always scare me so?"

"God of mischief" he said matter-of-factly, and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Give me that bacon" Rowan swiped at the plate in Loki's hand.

Loki swung it out of her reach, "What is the magic word?"

"Please give me the bacon Loki."

"There it is" Loki placed three strips of the meat on her plate.

"Thank you, Loki." Rowan said annoyingly.

"You're oh so very welcome." he said with a smirk.

Rowan saw Eira looking terrified at her plate "Whatever is wrong with you, Eira?"

She pointed at Rowan's plate. Rowan looked down and instead of 3 strips of bacon; she saw 2 huge terrifying spiders.

"Ewe! Loki, I hate you!" Rowan screamed jumping out of her chair.

Sif crushed the spiders with her cup while Loki sat in his chair laughing his head off.

"I'm so glad that my discomfort is hilarious to you" Rowan glared at Loki while settling back into her chair.

"Now I know where to go to for someone to provide me of hysterical services, thank you."

Rowan was about to bite back a retort but Thor interrupted "Friends, let us not fight, for today we are going to do something more than our petty adventures that are becoming norm" Thor smiled at them "For today my friends we will venture to see our friends in Muspelheim."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, this was all betaed by the wonderful Script Machine. Review what you think below please! **

**QOTD: What's the most recent movie you've seen?**

** Mine was the One Direction 3D. No judging! My sister's pick.**


End file.
